


You Drive Me Crazy

by Daisyith



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 10:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10274549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: Dan drives Sebastian crazy and the German has to act on it...





	

Sebastian stood in the doorway, dark red boxer shorts slung low around his waist. He had one hand on his hip, fingers skimming the waistband of silky material, and his head cocked to one side. With a mischievous grin plastered across his face, he called to Dan who was sprawled on one of the sofas, eyes glued to a movie.

“Well…” Dan’s head turned away from the television, his eyes widening at the sight before him, “Are you coming?” Sebastian raised his eyebrows as he gestured to the doorway leading to their bedroom, “Or will it just be me?”

Without waiting for a reply,Sebastian turned and walked towards the bedroom, his hips swinging and swaying. As he stepped, he pushed his fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers and pushed the material away, letting it fall to the floor and leaving him wearing nothing.

Behind him, he could hear Dan’s feet moving quickly on their wooden floor as he hurried to catch Sebastian up. Seb paused at the door. Dan stepped forwards, slipping his calloused fingers around Sebastian’s waist. He pressed his nose into Seb’s neck, smelling the sweet mix of sweat and coffee,

“What’s got into you Seb?” Dan murmured, stopping after every word to brush his lips against Seb’s skin. 

At the gentle touch, Sebastian let a small whimper pass from between his parted lips. He turned in Dan’s arms until he was facing the Australian, a small smirk on his lips. He stood on his tiptoes, lazily wrapping his arms around Dan’s shoulders, “You. You always make me like this. You drive me crazy...”

Dan nearly growled as he lunged forwards, pressing Sebastian against the cool wood of their still closed bedroom door. He attacked Sebastian’s neck, sucking and biting on the exposed skin until it darkened in a deep red bruise.

\----

Sebastian stretched his back, relishing in the satisfying clicks that escaped his tired muscles. He shuffled closer to Dan, resting his head against the supple skin of his chest. Here, he could hear the rapid rhythmic beating of Dan’s heart beneath his ear. It was erratic, his chest rising and falling in time with his heavy breathing. Sebastian knew his weight wouldn’t help as Dan tried desperately to fill his lungs with oxygen but he needed to be close, he always did. He didn’t care about sweat dampened skin or salty release. All he needed was the warmth and comfort brought by Dan, everything else could wait a little while longer.

Sebastian slung one leg around Dan’s, entwining their limbs together. Seb felt Dan’s fingers move to his hair, tangling themselves in his wild curls. The motion was soothing, comforting - it made him realise that Dan was close and he always would be.

The corners of Sebastian’s mouth turned upwards in a slow and sleepy smile. He peered through his half-lidded eyes at Dan and chuckled lightly as he noticed Dan’s were completely closed. There was a look of pure bliss on Dan’s face, one that he knew was mirrored on his own. 

“You really do drive me crazy my little honey badger…” He whispered quietly before letting his eyelashes flutter close and the much needed sleep wash over his body. This was a perfect start to his weekend.


End file.
